Freezing: Thawed Love
by TYZO300
Summary: An idea i got from watching the 6th ova episode of the series. What if just a small training session led to a big chain of events for Kazuya Aoi. KazuyaXharem. Rated m m for language, sexual content, violence, with some yuri in it also.
1. Untouchable to Touchable

_Hey there. I,m back and this a new story i'm working just to get of my chest and to bring some closure. So just to make some pointers; all the pandoras in this story do not have a limiter yet, Kazuha survived but not the way you think, and any people you have not heard of in the anime are all ocs. Disclaimer: I don't not know Freezing._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Untouchable to Touchable**

When Aoi Kazuya opened his eyes he was in a strange bed in a sterile white room. There was an IV stuck into his left arm and he was dressed in a pale green hospital gown rather than in his battle uniform. He remembered a training session against some of the best pandoras in the academy: Bridgette L Satellizer, (second years, rank one) Rana Linchen (second years, rank two), Genessa Roland (second year student rank three), Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild (third years, rank one), Tish Phenyl (third years, rank three.), Elizabeth Mayberry (third years, rank two), Annette Maximillian (third years, rank four) and Creole Brand (third years, rank five.) The entire point of the exercise was to for the pandoras to escape kazuya's freezing field combined with his erinbar set. In their confusion, the Pandoras strip Satellizer's clothes which cause Kazuya to faint, ending the training session. Though effective it left kazuya with little blood in his body (most of it going out of his nose for seeing a nude satellizer). Little did he know that his combined technique had an interesting side effect.

While sleeping he did not notice that the door to his room was being opened as a feminine figure came and closed the door gently. Then the patient slowly opened his eyes as he saw who was approaching him but also what she was in nothing but red lingerie. "satellizer-sempai-" He was cut off by stella planting a purposeful, passionate kiss on his lips. As they were kissing he wasn't noticing that satellizer was quickly taking his gown and her underwear off leaving them completely naked. When, at last, Kazuya pulled away, they both panted, gulping down breaths of air because of the passion of their kiss. But she didn't seem to care at all as her eyes remained locked upon his, the blazing look she had given him earlier had turned into an uncontrolled firestorm and her blue eyes seemed to dance with a glow as she pressed herself to him once more. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked; "I want to try." She said, and then she looked him in the eyes, the desire he had never seen in her eyes before "I want you." She admitted dryly, her usually indulgent voice sounded exacting, raucous even. His left hand caressed her left breast while his mouth took care of the other, nibbling on the soft flesh. When playing with her nipples, he soon found out, her moans were the loudest. He moved down to her belly button licking through it, earning another moan from the blonde woman. She shivered in anticipation as the black haired man opened her legs a little more. He smiled and began to lick her womanhood in a careful, but excruciating slow way, which made her mewl and moan his name. At her demand he fastened his pace and began to fully eating her out. satellizer buried her hands in his hair to pull him deeper towards her. He grinned and nibbled on her sensitive flesh. As her moans got louder his tongue got deeper until she felt herself cumming. He lapped up the fluids and thought that she tasted very good. After having drunk every drop of her sweet juice he looked at her. Their eyes met once again, like so often on that evening. What happened then was blur but suddenly he was the one laying on his back and the freshly satisfied Satellizer straddled him grinning seductively. Just like he did before to her, she wandered down his body teasing his exposed flesh. When she saw his length she blushed at how big he was and began to suck on his balls. Earning the response she had wanted, a repressed moan, she licked up his whole length and around the head. His breath fastened when she took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it. She opened her mouth wider and tried to take all of him into her small mouth. Stella moved up and down, taking kazuya's groans as a sign to go on. The blonde woman followed the pattern of moving her head up and down and looked up to meet Kazuya's flustered face. Her hands wandered to his balls and caressed them. This was too much for the Limiter. " satellizer-sempai... I'm cumming" he groaned and loaded his seed into her mouth. She smiled when she felt the thick liquid flow down her throat. He flipped them again so he was hovering over her and growled at the flustered look she gave him. When she gave him the go-ahead, she gently grasped it and slowly assisted him inch by inch for a few second.

She suddenly winced, as if in pain, arching her back. He quietly asked her "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" She barley shook her head yes. "It's okay, please continue slowly. I'll be alright." she whispred back, with a happy tear in her eye.

He slowly continued entering her womanhood, allowing her to acclimate to the pain that felt like to her tiny pins. Then he suddenly stopped, as if the remainder of her entranceway was blocked. He knew that it must be her hymen. He told her " satellizer-sempai, please hold me tight, as this is gonna hurt." She quietly did as he requested, holding him much closer than ever. He slowly thrusted forward, breaking her hymen. A minute amount of blood gushed out. Her entire body shook from the sudden jolt of pain. Tears shed from both of her lovely saphirre blue eyes, as she squeezed him harder, almost breaking a rib. " satellizer-sempai... satellizer-sempai...are you okay? he asked, his voice full of concern. "Yes...*sniff*...I'm okay...it doesn't hurt too much...I'll be fine...just give me a moment..." she breathliy replied. He forehead was moist from perspiration. Her pain slowly subsided, turning into pleasure. After a few moments, she asked him to continue. He slowly did for a few minutes, as to allow the pain to recede and be replaced by pleasure. "kazuya...ahhh...mmmm...you can go faster, if you want...ahhhh...feels...so...goood..." she panted, as if she were in heat .He slowly started to increase his rythym to match her breathing. He continuolsly increased his rythym, Satellizer moaned a lot more and held him by his waist. Soon it was endgame as the loving couple convulsed, and shouted in unison. Kazuya and Satellizer were drenched in sweat, his bed soaked as well.

Kazuya shook his head as his hand was clasped by the beauty lying next to him she rolled over onto kazuya and kissed him, they began making out again. Little do they know that just outside their room, listening to them was the cold and powerful third year blonde, Elizabeth Mayberry. No need to worry, soon he'll be all mine.

* * *

**_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. _**  
**_Aristotle _**


	2. The British Way to cool off

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime freezing_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The British way of cooling off**

The sound of his alarm woke Kazuya of his slumber. He soon realized that Satellizer wasn't next to him and must have gone back to her for class. He groans and begins to get dress once he was released and at full health. After he got dress he went to class as if everything was normal and was glad that no rumors were being spread about what happened last night. After class was over, it was time for lunch. He got his food sat down and ate for a while. Then suddenly the crowd for burgers was gone. Satellizer El Bridget walked past everyone ignoring their stares; until she saw kazuya sitting looking at her. She only just smiled as she walked past him as he smiled back which caused everyone's jaws to drop and blatantly stare at the two of them. As soon as satellizer left the cafeteria Elizabeth entered and searched for kazuya, spotting him at the table. She walked up to Kazuya. "Hello Elizabeth-sempai," Kazuya regularly said. Elizabeth just handed him an envelope and just walked away from the cafeteria; kazuya opened the envelope to see an address and a time and suggested that's where she wants to meet him.

After he was done with classes he went to the address where it was a pool but was deserted. Luckily there was a clean pair of swimming trunks on one of the chairs so he took everything off and put the trunks on. He closed his eyes and dived in and felt the cool water wash away his sweat. He then felt something wet and warm around him. Then he felt like his lungs were burning, he opened his eyes. Kazuya felt something warm and spongy on his face. He gasped to take a breath only to inhale more water. He felt something reach out and grab him under his arms and pull him upwards. The perky sun light greeted Kazuya. "You know that drowning kills the mood while trying to enjoy yourself", said the british Pandora. She wore a Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (A/N so sorry I couldn't resist I just like that song) that showed off all her very generous curves. Kazuya face turned to red, cardinal, crimson, brick, ruby, and scarlet; the third year pandora slowly began to remove her bikini with the elegance and swiftness of a expert escort. Elizabeth reached around on her back to the yellow tie that held her bikini top together. She gave a tender yet fixed pull and the knot tie that held her partially covered top that masked her breasts came undone causing it to fall to the cold cool water exposing them to Kazuya for the first time. "Uhhhhmmm Elizabeth-sempai you can't do that sort of thing here." "Sure I can Kazuya; I did rent out the pool for the entire evening. So in other words you're all mine." Elizabeth rushed forward and gave Kazuya a front row view of her breasts as he was backed up to the ground. The pandora purred as she laid down on top of his chest; She brought her head down and began to lick kazuya's abs. Kazuya had to bit his inner lip to hold back a moan. The girl sat down in his lap and ground her hips against him; She smiled and wiggled the top half of her body. Elizabeth gently guided his cock to the opening of her vagina, holding him there as her labia kissed its head. She slowly sat down, engulfing his cock in the soft flesh of her vagina. "Ohh AHH. Elizabeth-sempai!" Kazuya could only moan as he struggled to bit back the pleasure he was feeling so no onewould hear him even as he felt her moist flesh engulf his penis. The pussy of the british woman was so soft and warm. Elizabeth moved her hips up and down with slow, deliberate strokes, watching happily as Kazuya closed his eyes and laid back with his mouth slightly open struggling not to moan and show how much he loved every minute of her attention that she bestowed on shivered in pure bliss as she started to feel Kazuya begin to thrust back at her, the black haired limiter gasped as he felt the soft blanket beneath him as Elizabeth's body was on top of him bouncing on his, her breasts swaying in front of him. The blonde's beautiful face flushed with pleasure moaning at the affection of their bodies moving together in the on sexual activity. Kazuya bit his lip as he struggled to contain a scream as he felt his orgasm escape from him and enter the sexy woman on top of him. He gritted his teeth as he pushed his hips up higher off the ground than before, determined to thrust and drive his penis deeper into her velvet warmth even as he oozed his milky white semen into her hungry pussy. Elizabeth pushed down against him moaning in pleasure as her own orgasm shock his cock, as her vagina suckled ravenously at Kazuya, as if determined to drain and draw every last drop of cum from his penis deep into her body. Finally Kazuya could stand it no longer as he collapsed into the soft ground, completely spent and unconscious.

Elizabeth now coming down from her blissful heaven saw kazuya knocked out and saw it was getting late so she decided to bring him to her estate for the night. She carried kazuya all the way to limousine and drove off from the pool. But what they didn't see was Annette Maximillian witnessing the whole thing; "Look like I got someone who needs to be shown what it's like to be on the wild side!"

* * *

_I can live without money, but I cannot live without love._

_Judy Garland_


	3. Ridin On The Wild side

_I am back. Will still update. Here is story_

_Disclaimer: once again I do not own this Anime or the Magna. :_(_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ridin on the wild side**

When Kazuya awoke he felt his head upset; he sat up rubbing his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Then he felt the bed he was lying on shifting and turned to see Elizabeth; he saw her exposed form, as the blanket had dropped from her shoulders when she had sat up. Following his line of vision she looked down herself and noticed that she was naked. Pulling the blanket back up she only smirked, "Good morning Elizabeth-sempai", he said, "Ah, good morning" she said. Kazuya glimpsed back at the clock on the nightstand and suddenly sat up, ill-manneredly rolling off the bed with his face hitting the floor. "It's 7:10! I have to take a shower and get changed! I have class in less than an hour!" He scrambled out of the bed and gathered all his things. Elizabeth got to her feet casually rubbing her shoulder. "I'll see you later Kazuya." "I'm sorry I have to leave in such a rush Elizabeth-sempai catching the young woman by astonishment by rushing back to her side and place a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later Elizabeth-sempai." Kazuya rushed out of the mansion and missed the satisfied smile on Elizabeth's face.

All during class that day it seemed to Kazuya that something weird was going on with the Pandoras as notice something weird.

**Fashback**

_After kazuya and satellizer finished making out in the hospital be; they were about to rest until kazuya saw something suspicious. While she was sleeping a weird blue mist started to come out of satellizer's mouth for a while then stopped. He thought that was probably the room being cold then went to sleep._

**Flasback**

_He managed to stay conscious enough to see he was in a limo and saw Elizabeth next to him naked as well. Before he blacked out kazuya saw emerald mist emitting from her mouth._

**End Flashback**

"It's probably a Pandora thing", kazuya thought. He assumed he was just conjuring up solutions and tried to put it out of his mind. After lunch he was able to study to get caught up on his classes. So here he was at the desk studying when there was a knock at his door; he got up to answer it. When he answered though he was surprised to see none other than Annette maximillian in sleeveless white v-cut collar dress that stopped mid-thigh and clung on to her body like a second skin with beige high heels. "Why hello Kazuya," the girl said in a seductive tone. "Did I come here at a bad time" "No this time is as good as any Annette-sempai. Is there anything you need?". "I was wondering if you would like to go and spend the entire night out with me" she said. "ummm… sure what should I wear", he said noticing his wrinkled up uniform. "Something casual then meet me at the Monorail at sunset".

It was sunset in the city of kibou as kazuya in a black tux was walking with Annette down the streets until they have finally reached their destination. The building looked very new and fancy and the blue neon sign read "QUANTAM WHIRLPOOL"; once he heard the sounds from inside the building he knew what place this was. "Aren't we a bit too young to be gambling", kazuya said. "We're the planet's future hero's kazuya I think that allows us to do almost anything we want", Annette said. They entered the casino admiring everything from the state of the art slot machines to the neat luxurious poker tables; they went to the best V.I.P. people in the casino. -"Come one people! One more seat until we play!" Announce the dealer. Annette grinned and headed to that table. "He would like to play!" Annette said in a childish tone. Everyone looked at kazuya like he was an idiot. "Ohhh... Ho... Well then sir how much do you want play in for?" Said the dealer. Annette tosses a wad of cash in the middle of the table. The dealer picks up cash and counted. "Only $9000 sir & ma'am? Are you sure?" "That all we have." Kazuya said honestly. As they sat down on the chair with the rest. "Very well sir. Here you are." The Dealer giving kazuya a small amount of chips. "Alright now! Let's play!" dealer dealing out the cards out to everyone. Kazuya received his card and the game began. The people that kazuya was playing against had four times amount of chip that kazuya had. Kazuya had his Flabbergasted look on, and didn't know what to do, so he just followed his instincts. Kazuya played and played. And surprisingly Kazuya was actually winning each hand. Every time he plays, his chips gradually grew. People were starting to underestimate him. "Dam! He has one killer poker face." One of the poker players thought. As he look up at Kazuya once more time at his so called "poker face." "I'm doing great, Look how much I got!" Kazuya said showing the amount of chips he earned. Annette felt her jaw drop when she saw the amount of chips and her smirk couldn't get any wider without tearing any skin. After five more games the rest of the players were all dried out as kazuya and Annette took their winnings and left the casino. "If being a limiter dosen't work out with you could always be a poker champion", Annette said. "Beginners luck", kazuya replied. Once they got back to the academy through the monorail kazuya escorted the redhead back to the third year dormitories. "Would you mind coming in I could use some company" Annette asked in an innocent tone; "ummmm sure" kazuya said as he entered the room with her.

**Five Minutes Later**

Annette's head was spinning by the time he'd set her down and his lips came crashing down on hers. Feeling the pulsing need becoming agonizingly painful between her thighs, the young pandora wrapped her long toned legs around his waist, wanting the friction. His hardness pressed itself against her center, demanding release. He was dying to be inside her. And she was dying to feel him in her, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck before his lips pried themselves from hers. Their jagged breathing fogged the windows, allowing them their privacy to do as they pleased right there in the room. Kazuya sat her down on the couch, kneeling in between her legs as he kissed a searing path of molten hot kisses down her neck to the V of her chest. Kazuya wasted no time in sliding the top half of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. His eyes lit with more passion as he brushed his fingertips over the full mounds. Slowly, he watched with a smirk as he trialed his index finger over her nipple, watching it harden beneath his attentions. His hand darted beneath her dress, fingers grazing over her moistened folds. Her breath hitched as she stared down at him. His wicked smirk aroused her even more as she felt his hands palming her thighs and spreading them. She willingly went along with it, knowing the pleasure would soon be coursing through her body. Annette moaned softly, arching her back slightly. The heat had been building within her body, pooling between her thighs to dampen her underwear even more. His tongue slid from her slit to her sopping slit, and she could only scream as the pleasure ripped through her body. She could feel herself Cumming already, and it was only the beginning! "Annette-sempai..." He moaned, ripping her dress off of her as he pulled down his entire suit in one swift movement, his length long and hard. Her eyes nearly widened at the sight. She carefully lowered herself onto him moaning as it went inside of her. She rode him slowly; her hands on his chest for balance, his hands on her thighs to grip, both began moaning louder as she quickened her pace. She lay on top of him with her fingers in his hair, her chest pressed up against his and with him deep inside of her she could feel their hearts beating together getting faster as she rode him harder. It was getting harder for her to breathe as kazuya squeezed her closer mashing their lips together. This was new for her so she let him take over then went along rolling her tongue around in his mouth. She pulled back breathing heavier and moaning, she felt so happy she had chosen to have sex with him. Soon it came to an end as they both came at the same time; kazuya gently rolled annette off of him then got behind her. "I want you to put it in here." She lifted her long hair to reveal her anus. "Are you sure? I think it'll hurt."kazuya said. "I don't care, just start slow and keep going until you have an orgasm. We both have to have one right?" "Uh...Ohk." kazuya replied. Ok...here goes. "He pressed up against her. Instantly he felt the resistance as he slowly wedged his way in. "You ohk?"."Yeah, keep going, don't stop.", she said

Kazuya smiled and slowly went further in generating soft groaning from the fourth rank as he reached the base of his shaft then slowly pulled back out just far enough that the head was still inside her. "That felt good." "Oh? Then I'll go a little faster" Was all he said. He slid back inside of her faster this time causing her to breathe sharply and moan as he went in then back out. He groaned too. This felt better than the last two things they did. He went even faster now, each time making her moan louder. Soon enough he was thrusting as fast as she had been riding him earlier. Kazuya grabbed her asscheeks and squeezed the life out of them as he thrust into her with all of his power making her cry out in delight. "Annette-sempai, I'm going to cum. I'm gonna cum again." "Me too. Cum in my ass!" Both were panting and moaning. kazuya's thrusts grew less frequent as he was ready to ejaculate. each thrust ramming into her causing both to rock forward until finally he shot his seed deep into her rectum, both of them crying out in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her crumpling both of them onto the ground. Breathing heavily, she turned towards Kazuya. "Thanks for making this one of the best nights ever". She said; "no problem" was his reply. The two of them went to sleep as a silver mist was radiating from Annette's nostrils. But neither them were deep sleep to know that everything they did was heard by a certain Head student council president and vice president.

* * *

_Love that is not madness is not love._

_Pedro Calderon de la Barca_


	4. Dinner With Third Years

_Needed some sleep for the past couple of days, but now I'm rested and now present you this next chapter and from the reviews, favs, and followers I'd be getting this could be getting a lot more longer fanfic than I anticipated._

_Discaimer: I do not own Freezing in anyway because I just don't._

* * *

** Chapter 4: Dinner with the Third years**

Kazuya stepped out into the hallway looking out to see if anyone is out, as he doesn't want witnesses around seeing what he was doing. Though he won't get in trouble for it he just doesn't want to be the center of attention of the school for now. Luckily the academy was free for the rest of the day; so he had nothing else to do but return to his room and change into something less formal. Once he was done he went up stairs to the roof only to see Satellizer looking out over the campus through a chain link fence as he slowly approached her. "Morning sempai", kazuya said as satellizer turned to see him smiling gently as she did the same. "Is there something you want to talk about kazuya?" satellizer said; "I was just wondering …if...we could…you know make out a little." kazuya said while looking in the other direction still sticking to his shyness. Satellizer just smiled and walked up to kazuya who did not notice her until she nervously laid her hand on his cheek enjoying the touch while she turned his head to her as she leaned towards him as their lips clashed. What was a simple kiss turned to full 20 minute make-out and body caressing session, then when they finally stopped they rested on the ground and soon dozed but longer than they expected. Both awoke to find out that it was getting late and left to their respective dorms.

While in the shower kazuya was thinking about what he should do about the situation he's not knowing what will happen if all three pandoras found out about him screwing them behind each other's back. "I should just wait till until morning"' said kazuya as he dried himself and put on a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. As soon as he left the bathroom what he saw surprised him to the fullest extent; there they were Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild and vice president Tish Phenyl. They were sitting at a table in formal attire with chiffon smiling like always while tish looked nervous for some reason. On the table was an enormous platter of western sushi ranging from: California roll, Caterpillar, Dynamite, Rainbow, Spider, Philadelphia, Salmon skin, Crunchy, Seattle, B.C., and Louisiana Roll. With it was edamame & miso soup and for desert melon balls, Green tea ice-cream, Fruit sorbet with Plum wine. Kazuya consumed all of his food and nearly a 1/3 of the girls' like it was his final meal. "ahhhhh,! That was marvelous! Thanks so much Chiffon-sama and Tish-sama", kazuya said optimistically. "There's no need for thanks kazuya, and please there is also no need for honorifics", Chiffon said with a smile.

Kazuya was getting an uneasy feeling around these two and decided to just end it at that and reach for the door to escort them out. "Well this was all nice but being the council president and vice president I'm sure you have load of stuff to do so I'll just-" was all kazuya said before both pandoras blocked his door and locked it. "The reason why we made this dinner for you was because we are attracted to you" Tish said blushing. He stood there like a statue while Tish and Chiffon casually walked over to him with a lively and charmed appearance on their faces. With a sensual grin on both pandoras' face, they both rip off kazuya's clothes including his plaid boxers much to kazuya's protests about his clothes being ripped, however the girls took off their clothes until they were as bare as the day they were born. They started by both kissing and licking the tip of kazuya's dick while they kissed each other. Kazuya on the other hand wanted to cry in pleasure, but then he would wake the people next door so he settled by moaning their names. Tish and Chiffon took turns with kazuya's cock by tish licking the underside of it, while Chiffon drove her attention to licking & sucking kazuya's balls. As that happened, kazuya groaned loudly and inaudibly begged that it would be over soon, but he was about to find out how wrong he was when they switched sides with amused looks on their faces. This continued for 10 minutes and with a huge roar, he manages to release a large amount of his white liquid into both of their mouths and down their throats. Then kazuya's penis went limp. "Hey Tish." chiffon said. "Yes?" what do you say we have a little fun while we wait for kazuya to recharge?" chiffon asked but that needed no answer because tish basically hopped on chiffon and started kissing her.

The two pandoras where going at it like hyper rabbits, their hands all over each other's bodies, tish stuck her tongue into chiffon's mouth and vice-versa. There rock hard nipples scrapping across each other's skin. Quickly did they forget, kazuya was watching them, he noticed that his hard on was back, the limiter then climbed off and went over to them. Kazuya took a moment to admire their beautiful pussies. He then grabbed tish's ass and positioned himself at her entrance. Then without reluctance, pushed himself in, making her cry out in pain Kazuya slowly pushed himself farther in, and waited until tish let out a slight moan to allow him to continue. Kazuya began to thrust into her, rocking his hips forward in a slow rhythm. The vice president began to moan loudly as the soreness turned into pleasure, joining the flawless rhythm they were sharing. Chiffon also moaned out loudly at the sudden brushing between their breasts. Kazuya, starting to pump in and out faster, only groaned out very loudly as he came inside of tish, her cumming as well after he did. Kazuya pulled out of her, patting her ass gently. "Good girl…" Kazuya said to her. "Now Chiffon, it's your turn, get over here." Kazuya lied down on the couch, having #1 padora position herself on top of his dick, and Tish positioning herself on top of kazuya's face, her pussy right in front of his mouth. Both girls leaned closer to each other, rubbing their breasts together, and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to collide with each other. Kazuya started to lick Tish's lips before jutting his tongue inside her. He worked his way through her folds and worked on a certain spot which always made her quiver in pleasure. He also had his hands on the sides of Chiffon's ass, and was riding her, his dick sliding in and out of easily since Tish's cum had got it wet. All the noises of the wet pussies filled the room, which had become rather hot. "Ah, I'm cumming!" Kazuya said, his voice muffled by Tish's pussy. "Me too!" both pandoras said, their voices also muffled by each other's tongues. Fairchild came onto Kazuya's dick, and Phenyl came at the same time in Kazuya's mouth, swallowing it all without a drop. And finally, Kazuya came into Chiffon, completely satisfied.

They all rolled off of each other, lying down on the couch. The two girls rolled over to Kazuya, and he put an arm around both of them. He was in between them, and they were at his sides. He had no regrets or second thoughts at the moment. He was completely satisfied. Soon a yellow mist from arose chiffon's mouth as a pink mist from Tish's. Their eyes slowly started to close as they all fell asleep in each other's arms, completely worn out. It was going to be left alone just at that if it weren't for the fact that Chiffons phone accidentally dialed itself while the three were enjoying themselves. The number was to one Creole Brand and she just hung up after hearing nothing but silence at the end.

* * *

**_Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. _**

**_Mother Teresa_**

**_Love does not dominate; it cultivates. _**

**_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _**


	5. Triple Nightmare Combo

_Hey I'm back I just thought I put this up as something I thought of from the reviews of one of my followers here. Sorry if there's no sex but there will be in the next one. Creds for this chapter go to lonewolfsinger and of course yours truly._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Triple Nightmare Combo**

"ahhhh today's a good day" kazuya said as he was walking to his class not noticing the hallways are empty. As he entered the classroom he noticed the classroom was empty and dim for that matter. "Must be early" he thought as he sat down but as he did all his limbs were restrained by metal cuffs and the desk formed to an operating table. "Hello kazuya" said an emotionless voice; when kazuya turned his head he saw Satellizer looking at him with a serious look on her face. "hel-l-o satellizer-sempai is this part of class" kazuya said with a nervous look; "why don't you ask Elizabeth, or Annette, or maybe chiffon & tish" She said. "Ohhhhhh Shitttttttt! she knows" thought kazuya. Satellizer said nothing as she pulled out a metal can from the box that was next to her. "Wait is it just me or does that can say…let's see…LIQ-UI-D NIT-ROG-EN wait LIQUID NITROGEN!" he thought aloud. Satellizer slowly walked towards him while unscrewing the cap in the process; "wait sempai I can explain please just let me explain" kazuya wept with reason but it was all futile as the blonde poured the chemical on his member hardening it in more ways than one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! The agony!" kazuya screeched as his it felt getting a nutshot by a guy made of ice. Satellizer pulled something else out of the box looking a glass container with transparent green liquid in it with a label on it. "SULFURIC ACID! No sempai please!" kazuya begged with extreme anxiety but once again proved pointless as she poured it on him burning his member in the process. "GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!" kazuya squealed never feeling anything like this before. (A/N: if you're wandering what it feels like try imagining the most powerful ICYHOT product on your Johnson. Painful am I right?) The last thing she pulled out of the box was a nuclear powered laser; **"OHHHHHHH come on!"** yelled kazuya as she powered it up. "Will you at least let me have a final monologue?" kazuya said but Satellizer nodded her head and fired the laser, then everything went white.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" kazuya screamed as he sat up from his bed looking around as he noticed both pandoras he was sleeping with gone. "Phew it was all just a nightmare" kazuya said then all of sudden the alarm for whenever an incursion was happening was ringing. "Wait an invasion now; I better hurry" kazuya said as he bolted out the room in his uniform; kazuya made it to the briefing room but the strange thing was that not a single Pandora was in there only limiters. "okay listen up a single squadron of novas are about to surround the school and what makes it worse is that they have an energy bomb within that could go off any minute now" was what the Commanding officer said. All the limiters could do was gasp and murmur to each about the news, our only chance is to take them out before they can take us out Any questions". The CO said. Before any the asked a question the roof was ripped and the surround novas were looking inside seeing everybody gathered in one spot. "we need our pandoras now" said one of the limiters then the doors opened behind everbody; "alight they're here" said another limiter, but as they turned around all they saw were a bunch of women with fat bellies. "HHHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhh ! What the hell happened to you all?" said all the limiters; the entire Pandora group responded by pointing at kazuya. "What me!" kazuya said shocked; "you freakin idiot you got them all pregnant" the CO. It mattered little as the novas begin to glow; **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH SSSSSHHHHIIITTTTT!**" was the final thing he said before the entire West Genetics Academy was nuked, then everything went black.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" kazuya shouted and then realized he was once again in his room; "okay that was one way past fucked up nightmare" Kazuya said. " Is everything alright kazuya-kun" said a feminine voice; "yeah everything is-" was all kazuya said as he saw a human sized nova lying on the bed next to him. "**OH MY GOD!.**

Kazuya woke up again this time both Chiffon and tish sat up with from the sudden jolt. "Kazuya is everything ok" tish said; "yeah just some bad dreams" kazuya said. "we can fix that" chiffon said with her infamous smile as both her and tish cradle his head together as their breasts rubbed against both sides of kazuya's head as they lied back down. The only thing kazuya did was grin proudly and thought "maybe nightmares aren't all that bad".

* * *

_**Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence.**_

_**H. L. Mencken**_


	6. Hot Springs Are Opposite Of Cold Showers

_Okay here I am again with another chapter to please you all and this one will explain little about whats going on with the pandoras. Please note that I'm working on other stories as well so if I don't update every few days it's because there are other things I want to type as well. But anyway here's the next chapter and I'll only respond to good reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hot Springs Are Opposite Of Cold Showers**

Kazuya sighed in relief when he lowered his body down into the warm water of the hot spring. He had just finished a major exam today and he deserved a good relaxing bath. He leaned his back into the stones and closed his eyes as he stretched his arms before he placed them behind his head. His mind drifted back to what happened after the exam.

**Flashback**

"That was exhausting" said kazuya as he exited the class desperately needed some R&R. When he turned around the hallway he saw Elizabeth leaving out of the classroom as well; "evening Elizabeth-sempai" said kazuya. "Hello kazuya, you seem tense" Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow; "yeah had a big assessment today, so you could say I need to vent out some pressure" kazuya said while rubbing his shoulder. The blonde heiress burrowed deep into her bag holding up a magazine flyer to a tropical Onsen; "you could head over here to relax if you want kazuya just tell them I sent you" she said with a smile. "thanks sempai I don't know how to repay you' kazuya said; Elizabeth just gave quick peck on the cheek and left. On his way to the monorail he saw Annette walking towards him while she was swaying her hips, kazuya was about to greet her if it wasn't for her getting in front of him first, and kissing straight on the lips. After parting she just winked at him while licking her lips then leaving him just standing there; "this is getting complicated by the minute" kazuya thought as the monorail arrived.

**End Flashback**

Kazuya heard someone get into the water, but didn't think too much of it until he heard his name being said. "Kazuya Aoi" He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. For a second he thought he saw a woman in front of him, but dismissed it, thinking he was hallucinating or something due to him being tired and the steam playing games on his mind. He closed his eyes again, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again and saw Creole Brand. Kazuya blinked a few times before his eyes widened in shock. "Ack!" He yelled out as he jumped away from her, his whole body getting covered in the hot water. When he surfaced and saw her looking at him rather entertained, he asked her exactly what he was thinking. "What are you doing here?" "It's mixed bathing today, Duh" she said coolly. Slowly moving closer to him creole placed her hands on his shoulders and began to give him a massage. "You should loosen up kazuya you are so tense." commented creole as kazuya began to relax some more. Creole seeing he was finally relaxed moved so she was in front of kazuya practically sitting on his lap. It took almost every ounce of control the limiter had to not freak out about their intimate position.

"I'm fine creole-sempai. You can get off of me now." said kazuya looking away from her with a small blush. "But I like sitting on you kazuya. It's so much fun teasing you." said the tanned pandora still grinning at him. Slowly leaning in she closed the gap in between in a small kiss but soon it grew more passionate. Kazuya didn't know why he was doing this but it felt right and wrapped his arms around creole and pulled her as close as he could to himself. Suddenly the need for air arose and they were forced to separate. "That was just." began kazuya. "Wow." finished Brand as their eyes connected. He grinned and slid his hands down across her ass. She moaned as he picked her up by her thighs. Her heart began to beat as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips crashing into his. He kissed her with a ravenous appetite, stepping up onto land and putting her back against a stone wall. Kazuya assautled her neck with wet kisses as he introduced his tongue to the bare skin he found there. His hands began their traveling, sliding down her body. The greek pandora had no objections; she could only whine and whither vulnerably in pleasure beneath him. His hand came into contact with her breast, and he quickly shot his hand down her stomach, darting back up as he grasped the firm mound. Creole moaned as he moved his hand over her breasts, pinching her now erect nipples softly as he caressed and fondled her large assets. Feeling his animalistic cravings push through, his tongue seeking one of her hardened buds. Gasping, Creole kept her arms above her head while he paid much needed attention to her chest. The pleasure his sucking was causing was almost unbearable to the Edge. Having paid much attention to her breasts long enough, he trailed his hand down her abdomen, bringing his lips to hers. Creole moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand move in to cup her moist pussy. The feeling of her flesh on his hand sent chills through him as he slowly began rubbing her.

"Uuuhh.." Creole moaned as she bit her lower lip lightly as he placed small butterfly kisses along her collar bone then back to her lips. If only he knew the pleasure he was causing her. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. He gently rubbed the tip of his hardened dick against the outside of her pussy, causing her back to arch as she moaned louder. Smirking, he leaned in and kissed her neck, sliding his tongue along her wet skin. Her nipples hardened instantly, her body shivering with excitement. His tongue flicked over her erect nipples, his hands gently stroking her soft well-toned thighs. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she tiled her head back and moaned loudly. His now fully erect member throbbed as he pushed his tip into her folds, stroking her clit softly. He could feel her pulsing, her moans arousing him more. Quickly, he pushed his length into her, causing them both to gasp and moan loudly in pleasure. Her back arched when he began his slow but hard deep thrusts. Her heart raced faster as his speed increased, sliding her body along the wall. She bit her bottom lip, tightening her arms around his neck as she moved her hips with his, moaning louder each time he thrusted into her. Arching her back, she screamed his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. Kazuya could feel his as well; allowing himself to thrust hard once more, sending them over the edge as they both came together. "Can we stay like this? For a while?" She asked, kissing his chest as he ran his hands through her messy silver hair. "Yeah, I don't feel like going anywhere anytime soon." Lifting her up, Creole kissed him as they soak in the hot spring.

At the chevalier base Dr. Gengo Aoi was going over some notes when of the other scientist came in in a hurry. "Yes Dr. kain what is it" said Dr. Aoi in a nonchalant tone. "Sir over the past few days we've getting an unusual spike of energy around the West genetics for the past few days". Said Dr. Kain. "And how does that concern me" Said gengo; "the source of it is coming from you grandson sir" Said kain. All Dr. Aoi do was just sigh and pulled out his phone and called someone over to his lab; after a few minutes a Korean woman with back-length black hair with average height she is of average height with blue eyes and in a Chevalier uniform entered the lab. "Su-Na Lee please head over to west genetics and observe Kazuya's condition for me" said Dr. Aoi. "Yes Doctor" was her reply as she soon left to begin her objective.

* * *

** A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea.**

**Honore de Balzac **


	7. Second Year Cure

_I'm back and with new chapter this time with our favorite limiter and his story. This Story will probably be my greatest one yet with all the reviews, favorites, and follows I'm getting so keep it up and I'll keep updating._

* * *

Chapter 7: Second year Medicine

It started out as no more than a tickle in the back of kazuya throat. A simple itch, nothing to really be concerned about. Kazuya had shrugged it off as he prepared for school that morning. While donning his uniform, the tickle had become somewhat irritating, and kazuya ended up using his own tongue to scratch the roof of his mouth and throat. The itch had gotten shoddier as he walked to school. kazuya's mouth wouldn't stop trembling, and by the time lunch had rolled around, his face had lost most of its color. Satellizer couldn't help but glance at her friend curiously. Kazuya was so whitish today and slightly slower in step than usual too. The rest of the day had preceded much too sluggishly for him as his skulking flu began to lift him down. He could no longer struggle the impulse to let out a cough when they came, and his body felt much too damp for his wellbeing. His breathing had become hefty too. Kazuya had gone to class without a moment's hesitation.

However, as kazuya taking down his notes he found his body gradually giving in. soon his feet were heavy, and there was a viscosity in his lungs that he couldn't explain, that hadn't been there that morning. Still he continued to ignore it, as she scribbled the sheet. Then when he was almost finished with his final fact the unexpected happened. "ACHOOO!" And it messed everything up. There was a slash that came from one side of the paper to the other like a sword went through it. His sneeze seemed to echo around the classroom. Kazuya instantly closed his hands over his nose and mouth in fear. That one sneeze had stopped the movement of the entire class, and all eyes were on him.

Kazuya tried nervously to play it off as a coincidence. "Heheh, Gomen!" he said nervously scratching the back of his head. The sound of high heel clicking was heard as Yumi kim made her way around the class. She had kazuya in a stare down, before the limiter had time to react. "What was that? Since when do you ever destroy your own notes?" Arata asked squeezing tightly. "Dahh! S-sorry sensei! It won't happen again. Her timing couldn't have been worse; right when he felt another sneeze coming. Yumi watched kazuya eyed him up and down, suspiciously. She noted the red in kazuya's nose and the sweatiness of his skin. "Are you sick or something'?" yumi asked directly.

"I'm not sick!" kazuya had shouted finally dropping his paitence, having been annoyed by that question. "I swear, I'm so not…Ahh…OH NO, NOT NOW!" "Ah-Ahhh-ACHOOO!" Kazuya let out a sneeze into his arm and avoided her gaze. Nothing could save him now; yumi began backing away from kazuya, fear no doubt on her face. "Idiot! What are you thinking'? Showing up to school with the flu! You want to get the whole school sick?" "sensei, I assure you I'm not-";"-Enough! You're dismissed, pack up!" Kazuya just lowered his head and slowly left the classroom to the dorms, sliding his feet as he left. Both Rana linchen and genessa roland had watched from the other side of the room with troubled feelings.

Kazuya slammed his door closed and took a deep breath or tried to, anyway. His lungs felt so heavy, and his body was slowly becoming a hellhole.

Kazuya changed into his gray sleeping sweats and collapsed onto his bed, without reluctance. He slunk under the covers, and stayed there. He spent the entire night restless and coughing. The next morning after just waking up his head was throbbing, his nose was filled with phlegm, and she was so freaking scorching! "this illness isn't going away is it?" As he asked to nothing but air. It was a hopeless battle; No matter what he did, he couldn't get his own body to relax. Even after taking the medicine he was prescribed with, he still had aches and pains everywhere. His cough hadn't slackened, and his nose denied to stop running! It trickled like silly, and there was a small layer of crust building up around the nostrils. His cheeks were dark red, his breathing hard, and body continually switched in between boiling and frosty. And the worst part of it all? He was starving.

Now, kazuya's stomach was bubbling up a tempest, and there was no way he could cook anything himself. He could barely stand for two minutes without feeling woozy. That and, he didn't want to run the risk of upchucking like he did with his medicine again. However his day has only just begun as there was a knock on the door. -Knock- -knock- "Kazuya are you there!" Kazuya slipped out of bed, doing his best to straighten his messy appearance, and walked to the door. He took a breath and opened it. Sure enough it was Rana Lichen at the door, holding a large brown paper bag. Kazuya tried to greet her with a friendly mood. "Ah, Ranaaauuhhhh…" Kazuya's light-headedness from his swift movement finally kicked in, and fell forward into rana's arms. "mmhhhuuuhh…" kazuya grumbled. "Kazuya!" Rana exclaimed, as she tried to poise holding up kazuya and holding the bag at the same time. Kazuya's body was so heated against hers, and she felt the need to apologize. "I'm so sorry kazuya. I probably got you out of bed didn't I?" "No worries" kazuya slurred laying his face on the Tibetan pandora's chest. Rana carefully maneuvered a sluggish kazuya back into the room, and closed the door with her foot. Rana lead kazuya back to the bed and laid him down. The limiter soon coughed harshly and complained in Japanese; but rana just giggled. "Why don't you go clean up, and I'll make you something to eat. Have you eaten yet?" Kazuya glanced at the clock and saw it was ten minutes into lunch time and that made the gurgling return as he nodded his head. Rana nodded in indulgent. "Then how about I make some Thukpa to help you feel better? I even brought everything I need to make it." Kazuya glanced to the bag and saw she wasn't kidding: beef stock, egg noodles, eggs, spring onions, garlic, sunflower cooking oil, Coriander leaves and small strips of mutton.

Kazuya sat at the table, watching rana stirring the soup while the tea boiled in plenty of water. He was way past overjoyed. Finally! Something good had come of this flu! When rana served the bowl of well-seasoned thukpa, Kazuya removed himself from the bed, but rana wasted no time in feeding it to kazuya as she shoveled it all down in his throat. She had the bowl empty in less the six minutes; kazuya would have been thankful if it weren't for the lungs gasping for dear air itself. "Thanks rana-sempai I really appreciate it" kazuya said with a smile; "please kazuya just call me rana I mean after all we are soul mates and you shouldn't be thanking me yet", rana said with a smirk. "Why?" was all kazuya said before hesaw the Pandora take off her top revealing her bra** (A/N: if by bra I mean nothing but loose bandages, then yes)**.

In the middle of lunch Stellizer was eating alone as she has not seen kazuya all day due to his illnesses. "I should probably see how he's doing after class" she thought and decided that is what she will do. "R-R-Rana…." kazuya stuttered, his cheeks were red from the pleasure the Pandora was giving him. His sweats were down revealing it. "Do you like it?" rana seductively asked, kazuya's cock was in her cleavage, she held on the sides of her breasts with both of her hands, she raised up her breasts and let it down, her soft breasts rubbing gently at the skin of kazuya's manhood. Kazuya flinched from rana's activity but he managed to nod. "S-so… S-soft…." kazuya muttered, it was so soft, Her breasts are so soft, it makes him feel heaven but he still wasn't satisfied, not yet.. "Ssshh, I'll make you feel more better okay?" rana smiled at him before lowering her head, she led out her tongue and she licked the skin making kazuya winced and gripped the sheets till his knuckles were white. Now it was more great, she was giving him a titfuck and a blowjob at the same time**.** "Oh God, R-R-Rana… Y-Y-Your s-so g-good…." kazuya moaned, she smirked when the limiter honored her, she exactly knows how to satisfy him. "Kazuya…." She moaned. rana took him all in; his dick was still between her breasts, sucking at him, kazuya loudly moaned from the pleasure, she stopped but not before licking him one more time and returned in giving him pleasure with her breasts. "R-R-Rana!" kazuya moaned out louder, rana knowing what he meant continued pleasuring him. "Eeeekk!" rana squawked when kazuya's manhood spilled out the white and sticky liquid, the sticky substance spilled on her breasts and her she was able to close her left eye from being spilled onto from his cum then some were spilled near her lips. Kazuya let out warm breaths when he finally got his released, breathing heavily, rana curved out a smile before licking the substance near her lips and licked her patient clean, tasting him. kazuya groaned again, when she was done she kissed his manhood before taking out a tissue from the tissue box on nightstand and wiped the remaining cum from her breasts and face. "I have to go now kazuya, my teacher is probably thinking where I Am." rana smiled at him before leaving his room when an orange mist vapor came out of her mouth.

After a few hours of rest kazuya opened his eyes to see the untouchable queen sitting next to him rubbing her hand on his head. "Hi satellizer-sempai" kazuya said raspy; "Please call me Stella and you should rest kazuya you still have a fever and a weak body" satellizer said. "Can't I feel kind of thirsty" said kazuya; the blonde just looked at him worriedly, but soon grinned as an idea came to her head. She so removed her clothes of her lower body and came up on the resting her legs between his head giving him a close-up view of her flower. Kazuya was surprised beyond words because he thought she was probably going to get him a glass of water not this. "Go ahead kazuya I won't mind" satellizer said while looking away with a blush on her face but her head arched as she felt kazuya's tongue entering her folds. "...K-!.. !-Kazuya..!" he did not let up as he lapped deep into Satellizer's sensitive hole. She felt kazuya's finger delve into her slick walls wiggling it around making her go even crazier. She was close. Very close. The blonde's body shook and quivered like a leaf in the wind when she released her sweet nectar onto kazuya's mouth. Satellizer cried out. Thrusting her head back the pandora's long golden locks flew in the air as she orgasmed onto cloud nine. She brought herself up and kissed kazuya on the lips. The limiter returned her kiss and held her face tenderly. She didn't want to leave him. Especially not after this, but she knew she couldn't stay here for long. As soon as kazuya dozed off sattelizer put her clothes back on and left the dorms.

About an hour passed by as kazuya was fast asleep. A faint noise was heard near the door and the bed felt as if the weight moved over to the opposite side. Kazuya felt a hand appear on his chest, and then he began to worry. "Who is there?" kazuya said. "How do you feel kazuya", that's when he realized that it was Ganessa roland. "What are you doing here?" he asked "I'm hugging you, that's all." She responded "hold on a minute, are you naked?" "Yeah." She said "Why in Divinity's name are you stark-naked?". This time she said nothing but only smirked, leaning down and placing her hands on his shoulders. Genessa sat on his lap and licked his neck while wrapping her arms around it. "S-Sempai!" Genessa made a noise while continuing her action. "Hmm?" "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" She smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know what sex is." "That would be an understatement." kazuya stated matter-of-factly. "Then shut up and get to It." genessa responded and coarsely pushed her lips against kazuya's. Both pandora and limiter both let out a moan in their kiss when their privates brushed each other. Liking the feeling, the both of them moved so that the pleasurable action can be repeated. Finally, the two broke the kiss. Leaning back and positioned her clit on his cock. He rubbed around her clit with his cock before sliding it down. Genessa then gave a pained gasp. "Are you alright sempai?" kazuya asked in concern. "Hell, yeah." she gasped. "Keep going." "You might want to adjust to it first." She just scowled. "I don't need to." To verify her point, the redhead lifted herself up before slating herself back. "Damn it." genessa winced. "See I told you so?" Knowing that kazuya is right, ganessa closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, waiting for the sting to subside. kazuya wrapped his arm around her waist while patting her hair with another. He comforted her that she could use as much time as she want softly. She lifted her head from his chest. "Alright, I'm ready." "Are you sure?" he said "Damn right, I'm sure. Now stop distressing and start fucking me already." "Aggressive woman." Kazuya muttered. He started to move his hips against hers as she begans to pump her hips harder and fasterShe almost faint from the pure pleasure that she's experiencing but kazuya then held up his hands and brought genessa down to him. Kazuya started kissing her as they both started to move their hips together to increase the pleasure and began finding themselves slowly harmonizing to each other. Both lost track of time as they began to feel themselves began to unite as one, each flattering each other in a way that they never was aware of. Both began to be really forceful as they approaching their orgasm. The second year pandora had sat herself upright and pumped herself more furiously on top of kazuya while he was holding on to her breasts to support her. Then, both climaxed together as kazuya burst filling genessa with his essence. Kazuya just dropped his hands to the side as the redhead exhumed a pink haze from her mouth and dropped and laid on top of kazuya. As kazuya was sleeping Genessa quietly snuck out of the room to get some sleep for tomorrow.

The next day kazuya was back in class feeling relieved and refreshed as ever and was more efficient in class than ever. Walking through the hallway he met up with both Chiffon and tish as they walked together to their next class. "So how are you feeling kazuya", chiffon asked' "great… this morning I woke up and felt as good as new" kazuya said; neither did any of them know that kazuya's flu moved on to a new location.

"ACHOOO" Satellizer wouldn't stop sneezing as she lied in bed with blushed cheeks and a red nose. "What did did I do to deserve this!" she whined. With Rana she had a fever and couldn't stop sweating but was cold at the same in her bed staring at the ceiling. "This is not how I would imagine spending my day oh the torture!" she wailed. Genessa got the worst of it; here she was at the toilet vomiting her guts like she ate bad seafood. "uuuuhhhhhh **SON OF A BITCH!- Guahhhhhh!**" was all she was able to say before she puked again; this time the chunks came out. From the hallway Attia Simmons heard the entire commotions on her way to class' "must suck to be them right now" she said while she walked to her next class. **_(A/N: for those of you who don't know what thukpa its mildly flavored soup is served over egg noodles with any type of meat.)_**

* * *

**_A pair of powerful spectacles has sometimes sufficed to cure a person in love. _**

**_Friedrich Nietzsche _**

**_Absence - that common cure of love. _**

**_Lord Byron _**

**_There is no remedy for love but to love more. _**

**_Henry David Thoreau _**


	8. Small Is Better

Aha I have updated before the week was out; anyway here I am with a new chapter. I'm also currently working on a new story and it might take up some of my read time. So Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Size Not Matters**

"Any results yet sir" said, dr. kain; "we won't know until Su Na lee gathers more info on kazuya" Dr. aoi said. "Everything will be alright as long as doesn't repeat the same action that made the dilemma in the first place" Dr. aoi said.

"Nothing's refreshing than a nice cold drink after doing the same training execise with different pandoras this time" said kazuya. (**A/N: oh dear lord**). While relaxing in his dorm room he was thinking about what to do with his new found harem whether he should see how long he take it or should he just end it. He dozed off to sleep the thoughts off and worry about it later.

Kazyua woke up feeling much refreshed but, something was wrong… he was blindfolded and therefore couldn't see anything but darkness. "huh what's going on" kazuya said, with fear in his voice; "sssssshhhhhhh just lay right there and let me take care of everything" said a sultry voice. The limiter tried to take off his blindfold but his limbs were tied and realized he was naked after he felt a draft. She lowered herself onto him completely and kissed him roughly. They kissed for a while until the stranger began to buck her hips against kazuya in a very seductive approach until it was too much for him to tolerate. He then humped her on to his lower chest and begun his attack on her neck. There he bit and licked and soon went down to take care of her petite breasts. She moaned when she felt him sucking on her nipples and began to rake her hands through his soft dark hair. He grinned against her breasts and lifted his head up to break his actions. This caused the girl in question to snarl. She then began to go more south and began to lick and suck at the flesh of his chest all the way to his manhood. One of her fingers began to caress his manhood with great precision. She licked her lips and soon her finger was joined by her tongue that licked around his skin.

kazuya now groaned and sighed loudly and he commanded her to go on. Her hands massaged his balls while she began to take him inside her mouth. It was promising to fit everything of it inside her and she began to suck on it. Kazuya groaned once again when she began to try to take him deeper with each suck. Both of them were surprised when the tip met the back of her throat and her lips reached almost the hilt of his cock. At first she took hard time not gagging but after some time she was used to the huge manhood inside her mouth. Soon the he couldn't take it anymore and emptied himself into her waiting mouth. His mysterious bed partner then swallowed every last drop, loosened his bonds a little, and straddled his face between her legs allowing him to smell the sweet scent of her womanhood. He entered her with his tongue and began to lick her insides while his fingers stroked and pinched her clit. It didn't take long until she moaned his name loudly and came. Kazuya did his best to lap up all the juices that entered his mouth. She was about to go for another kiss until kazuya surprised her by breaking free of all his bonds and pinning her underneath him. He took off his blindfold and saw it was none other than Attia Simmons. "Attia-sempai…why?" She said nothing and just continued to kiss him her tongue pasiing through his lips trying to make him forget about his question. He took the blindfold she used on him and blindfolded her. She was surprised but when she suddenly felt him kissing her she decided that it gave the whole thing a reverse twist. Kazuya then lifted her up and began to push his huge cock slowly into her. Attia rolled her blindfolded eyes, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him completely inside her in one thrust Kazuya groaned at her tightness but he could see her hurt face so he stayed put, despite his aching manhood inside her. After some time for her to get used to him she yapped

"Go on idiota. I'm alright now!" and rolled her hips against him. Kazuya turned them around on the bed so attia was straddling him and put his hands on her ass lifting her up and down. She realized what their position was and began to move up and down on his cock. She mewled and moaned at the contact and kazuya began to massage her ass while growling. The pandora felt the dense, lengthy cock inside her rub against her inner walls and his hands on her ass. "Ahh kazuya..." she moaned and soon came with a cry. He then turned them around and began to thrust into her this time. She slung her arms around his neck and held onto it securely when she could feel another orgasm approaching. This time the limiter knew he'd be cumming as well. He put his mouth on hers and she re-joined his kiss. When he would feel her walls narrowing up on him he couldn't help but shoot his cum deep inside her. When they had come down from their orgasms he put off the blindfold and kissed the third year again. After that she snuggled into his arms she murmured "bet Ingrid couldn't do this in her sleep".

**In The hallways**

"ACHOOOO" as Ingrid Bernstein sneezed in the hallway in all places. "Someone must be talking" she said as she continued down the hallway.

* * *

_Love is the flower you've got to let grow. _

_John Lennon _


	9. Disciplinary Actions

_The great tyzoo himself has returned with another chapter for all you anime lovers don't forget to comment. Rate. And subscribe. Wait that's for youtube I meant review. Fav. And follow. And one of the writers let me use one of their scenes as a flashback. SO ENJOY._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Disciplinary Actions**

Kazuya was sleeping peacefully in the bed he was in dreaming about playing with his older sister kazuha when he was younger. When he finally woke up he did not see attia anywhere but was once again bound to a different bed in a different room with chains. He wondered what room he was in until saw something feminine at the door. For a moment all he saw was her silhouette framed in the doorway, black against the brightness outside, but as she closed the door, she turned on the dark red lights within the room, illuminating every corner of the dark and gloomy room. "Ingrid-sempai," He said nervously, trying to rise, "What are you wearing." She was in strapped latex from neck to toe are red mask on her face with a whip in her hand. A cold smirk spread across her red-painted lips as she stepped towards him, the heels of her boots scrapping against the carpeted floor, "something to show that I'm teaching you discipline," She barked, "You are to call me Mistress." He watched her, trying to read her appearance, "Why?"

No sooner was the question out than she brought her whip down hard across his chest, causing him to wince more with pain than excitement."GAHHHHHHH!" he yelled. "I need to make sure you're in peak condition." She used her whip hard again, causing a frown of displeasure to cross his lips, "Careful how you swing that thing, Mistress." His brashness was compensated with a third strike before she closed the space between them. Reaching down, she ran her hand over theskin of his inner thigh, feeling his stiffening cock. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch and trapping her with his strong arms and the chains that bound him. "You know, mistress," He whispered, "This is a draw along the lines of torture. I could have you written up and suspended."

Ingrid laughed, giving the straps of his bomb a firm tug, "And I could kill you right now and make it look like an accident." She leaned into his embrace and gave him a push. It wasn't really enough to throw the boy off his feet, but he took the hint and fell back down onto the bed, pulling her down so that she lay on top of him. Resting her chin against the average build, of his chest, she looked up at him, "Kazuya, how long has it been since you're sister died?" He shifted a little so that his iron hard erection pressed completely against her through their clothing, he was surprised at her question but then remembered that she lost her friend the same way her sister to protect her friends, "Four years." It took much of her considerable will to keep from gasping as she felt him. She had suspected he would be well hung, but this was like nothing she could have imagined. "Well then let me show you the benefits of complete cooperation freeing herself from his arms, she sat upright and gazed at his cock. It was long and thick, She teased. The sight alone was enough to make her pussy wet and cause her nipples to stiffen, but before she could continue, she had to take off her restrictive clothing.

He groaned as she pulled away from him and rose to her feet, but as he tried to pull her back, she struck him across the knuckles with her whip, "Be patient, kazuya, it's only been a few hours, you can wait a little longer." "Ingrid-sempai," He whined, only to be answered with a hard slap across the face, "Mistress. Please." There was a note of anxious distraction in his voice. Impassive by his requests, she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, peeling them from her body like a snake shedding its skin. Her crimson lace bra and panties stood out sharply against her smooth, rich skin, causing kazuya to stare in awe. Stretched out before her, powerful and naked, his cock achingly hard, she looked like a goddess. As she stripped off the last of her clothing, revealing firm, perfectly formed breasts and a clean shaven pussy, she moved to straddle his waist and leaned in to kiss him for the first time. In spite of the roughness of his five o'clock shadow, he kissed her with astonishing sensitivity, moving his tongue between her lips almost coyly. She answered his sweetness with lust until he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Ingrid, I need you, please." Rather than striking him again, she rocked back, and began to lower herself down onto his cock, spreading her thighs wider to accommodate him. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she took him in, torturously slow, moving centimeter by centimeter and inch by inch. The pleasure he felt entering her was nothing short of wholesome delight, but the teasing had become insufferable. Unable to take it anymore, he wrapped his quick hands around her hips and forced her down hard, taking her in one swift stroke. Ingrid's eye snapped shut and she cried out in pleasure mixed with an edge of pain. "Kazuya," She moaned, "You're so good! You're unbelievable. Fuck me, Kazuya Aoi!" The limiter was happy to oblige and thrust up hard as she rode his cock. All the while, his loose hands wandered over her body, kneading her breasts and squeezing her nipples until she screamed. She arched her back as she came, fingers gripping his chest, nails digging into his skin. He doesn't seem to even notice as his pace picks up and he is fucking her with even more energy even more speed. "Cum inside me Kazuya!" I shout in his ear. "Oh cum in me! Pour it all inside me!" He grunts and then cries out in joy. She could feel it! His hot cum! It was filling her up! So much of it that some flows out around the dick he still has jammed deep inside of her. Exhausted from her exertions, Ingrid crawled up into kazuya's arms. As he held her, he kissed her back, tasting her sweat. In the heat of the room, her perfume was intoxicating and all he wanted to do was hold her tight and never lose the feeling of her body pressed to his.

**Four Years Ago**

**_The scene changes to where currently Yumi Kim is on a roof looking out at the sea where the Nova finished annihilating the Japan Ship Fleet. "Yumi!" yelled Elize trying to find her as she is walking up the stairs to the roof. "Yeah I am up here." replied Yumi. "Where is Kazuha?" was the purpose as to why Elize was trying to find Yumi. "She is still at home. (Pause) Lets go." They left to meet with the rest of the battle ready Pandoras to engage the Nova that was closing in fast._**

**_At the battle scene where the Pandoras and their limiters are, they charge into battle. Leading the pack are the three out of four members from the elite Members unit Yumi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Shion Nayfield. "Comrades I want you all to fight your hardest. You can use anything you want." ordered Yumi to the Pandoras. As the Pandoras engaged the foul beast, HQ communicated with the Pandoras on what their current readings were picking up in terms of how each Pandora is doing. "Our readings are picking up that the Nova is preparing to do a freezing." spoke HQ representatives. "Get ready to do the Ereinbar Set" is simultaneously ordered by Yumi, Elize, and Shion to their own limiters. As the Nova unleashed a freezing attack to the Pandoras, some of the limiters unleashed a weaker freezing enough to render the Nova's that allowed the stronger Pandoras to move within the freezing. The Pandoras that activated the Ereinbar Set inside the freezing attacked the Nova with their best moves. "You have less than two minutes in the Ereinbar Set until you'd have to wait to do another." spoke HQ Not all the Pandoras were attacking. Some stayed at the rears which were probably orders from higher ups. After countless attacks on the Nova within the two minute time period were they able to break some of its armor off that exposed the core. The Pandoras were getting ready to do another Ereinbar Set. "Do the Ereinbar Set on my signal" yelled Yumi. Oblivious to them was that the Nova is preparing to do an even stronger freezing before the Pandoras are to activate their Ereinbar Set. "Now!" yelled Yumi. But it was too late. The Nova succeeded and even produced its annoying screech it always does. Every pandora and limiter froze on the scene. An aftermath shock came that damaged the entire battle scene. Blood was spilled everywhere. Pandoras were screaming because of the pain they are receiving from horrid injuries. Yumi looked around and saw Pandoras on the floor, dead or screaming in pain. With hateful eyes Yumi was about to attack the Nova until her right arm melted/fell off due to the attack from earlier. "Ahhhhhh!" cried Yumi "Yumi!" Elize screamed as she saw Yumi condition. "Damn! Please stay with me Yumi! Don't die on me!" was all Elize said as she was trying to help Yumi flee from the battle site._**

**_Arriving at the battle scene on a beach port, the three helicopters prepare to land after 15 minutes in the air. The helicopter pilots try their best to land as close as possible to the injured Pandoras that were screaming to the high heavens. The Nova is very close by to where the helicopters just landed. Kazuha looks at the scene and in her mind, she is determined to win at all cost so that the medics at HQ can save the lives of the Pandoras, that can hopefully make it. Kazuha is currently walking up to a container crane where she will use Pandora Mode to defeat the Nova. The Nova took notice of Kazuha and prepared itself to do another freezing. After a few minutes of charging it up it unleashed out its attack. Kazuha though had already entered Pandora Mode and charged at the beast. She used her volt weapon to pierce the Nova in its core at astonishing speeds. The core cracked meaning it would blow up and would take Kazuha Aoi with itself too. Pandoras around looked at the sight amazed that Kazuha did it, but quickly fear enveloped their eyes when they saw what was about to occur. "Everyone run away or brace for impact the Nova is going to explode." screamed Elize who was still trying to get to safety._**

**_The explosion wouldn't give Kazuha enough time to get away. Kazuha had a smile on her face as she was piercing deeper into the Nova. Her eyes were closed with tears forming. She thought of her best memories that she spent with Kazuya. But overall she remembered the very reason why she never had a limiter or even slept at West Genetics. She loved her brother so much and was jealous when she heard from her grandfather, Gengo Aoi that he planned to marry Kazuya to Ouka Tenjouin, a cousin of both Kazuha and Kazuya from the mom's side of the family. Ouka Tenjouin's appearance resembles Kazuha, but Ouka was a younger. She accepted the fact that she would die thinking about Kazuya. Then it happened the explosion occurred which took away the life of kazuha aoi; after the clash she was praised as a hero inspired many other pandoras to follow in her footsteps. But neither did any of them know that when the explosion occurred a bright light engulfed kazuha and sent her sinking to the bottom of the sea._**

Four Years Later

At the same location where that great battle occurred at the bottom of the harbor underwater was a crystal statue resembling Kazuha Aoi. It stayed there after all these years until that moment when kazuya and Ingrid fell asleep the crystal statue cracked where the eyes were revealing a pair still fresh closed eyes. Then the eyes snapped opened to show a pair of yellowish olive eyes.

* * *

_Love conquers all. _

_Virgil_


	10. Omake 1

Hey sorry for not updating in sooooo long. Had to deal with projects, chores, and test the entire week. This is just an omake to and not tied in with the story. Thought this could be probably be something you all could get a good laugh from. I'll be sure to update the next chapter before Wednesday.

* * *

Costume error

Satellizer was in her room seeing what to wear for the Halloween festival tonight with kazuya. She couldn't decide whether to go with a princess, witch, or MI6 agent outfit; she wanted to look good for kazuya's sake and so she won't lose to rana who was going to wear a genie outfit.

Outside her dorm room kazuya was approaching wearing a full skeleton costume that almost made him look like a real live and walking skeleton except for his blue hair which he would not cover.

"I can't wait for satellizer-sempai to see in this costume she'll think it's totally cool" he said.

He slowly opened the door to see satellizer thinking over what to wear and decided to show her his costume.

The Pandora slowly turned around to see a real live skeleton in front of her; "hey satellizer-sempai check out this sweet Halloween costume I got, it was sale for-" kazuya said but was interrupted by shrieking satellizer **"OH MY GOD ZOMBIE!"** she yelled as she grabbed the lamp and started to beat the limiter down with it.

**"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"** was all she said as kazuya tried begging her to stop. **"OW! OW! OW! OW! SATELLIZER –SEMPAI PLEASE! AWW! AWW! OW! OW! PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! OW! OW! HUAGHH! KUAHH!"** was all he was able to choke out before he was killed.

Satellizer was heavily panting as she dropped the lamp and said only thing between pants; _"ok..ok..I. Its dead…its dead._

* * *

So what do you think review please. 


	11. Chapter 10: Dream…Or was it?

_**I have returned with another chapter and this one is a request by another one of my followers so enjoy and I will update as soon as I can.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dream…Or was it?**

Miyabi Kannazuki was just sleeping in her bed enjoying the many fantasies in her mind when she could feel some extra weight on her bed. She woke up to see that even though it was dark and she couldn't see his face he was not one of her limiters. Miyabi tried to defend herself but, before she knew it he had captured her by the hands and bound them to the headboard of the bed. miyabi tried her best to free herself.

He ripped off her clothes and pulled down his own pants. He forced himself into her mouth and she gagged at the massive cock hitting her throat. When she felt her rapist thrusting in again and again she couldn't help but feel aroused by it. The mysterious male then grabbed her head and fucked her mouth harder and faster until he came with a throaty grown. The pandora swallowed all of the white fluid and felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

When he had recovered he grabbed her breasts and pulled on the nipples until he let one of his hands wander down to her womanhood. He began to tug at the strings that held her panties up and moved his lips to the other side of her neck. The intruder seductively ran his teeth along her neck and dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh as her panties fell to the floor. Miyabi struggled harder against him and he wanted her even more. His hand moved up her thigh and his thick middle finger pushed its way into her tight slit. When he lifted the finger in the light he saw it glistening with her love juice. Then he grinned and forced his rod deep inside her. She moaned at the pain and the pleasure and the prowler stopped his movements.

"Beg." he ordered and miyabi began to beg, like she was told "Go on... please I beg you go on raping me!" When he began to move again he her moaning throughout the room. "Tell me how much of a slut you are!" "I'm a slut... I'm a whore... I'm turned on by being your sex slave, by being punished by you like that." she screamed and the interloper began to pinch and pull her nipples with one hand. The other hand opened the ropes on her hands and she swung them around his shoulders pressing her body against his. The rapist could feel his orgasm coming when she buried her nails in his back and thrust into her only harder and faster.

When miyabi felt his cock pulsating in her pussy she knew he'd cum any second. This thought made her walls tighten around him and the two of them cumming together. The Pandora was enjoying the feeling of being on cloud nine before she blacked out. Miyabi woke again feeling refreshed and looked to see if her clothes were still there which they were. "I must've been dreaming the entire thing" she said as she laid her head back down and went to sleep.

Kazuya woke in the morning feeling drained for some reason wondering what it could be. " Ugghh I feel like I just ran an entire marathon with no breaks" he said; he got up to get ready for the day when something pink and black caught his eye. Kazuya walked over to the nightstand to see a pair off string laced panties with the initials M.K. on in. "Must belong to one of the others though none of their names have the initial, must be a brand name". He said while walking to the batroom; after he was done he went to his daily classes as usual not noticing the chevilar helicopter that was approaching the academy.

* * *

**_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop._**

**_H. L. Mencken _**


	12. Omake 2

_Hey sorry I forgot about the story and was focused on my schoolwork so much it slipped my mind. Anyway I'm halfway done with chapter 11. But here's another omake I made just to satisfy you all until I update again._

* * *

Genessa's Personal Day Off

The digital clock read 7:36 in neon-red numbers as the alarm started to beep for genessa roland. And despite the schedule for the day; she had no real aspiration to get out of bed but had no choice but to anyway. She lifted herself up just enough to carefully let her legs slide over the edge of the bed without provoking a groan from the mattress. One hand went to ruffle her messy hair before she gave into a stretch that popped her rigid bones into place. The momentary stretch, which only lasted a few seconds, pulled at the muscles that lined her back into its contoured shape. Her slim arms crossed above her as she dawdled in the motion for a moment before letting them fall back to her side; her hands lightly curling over the edge of the bed as she leaned forward a bit. She muffled a slight yawn as she laid back a bit before lying back down on the bed as her limiter Arthur came into the room. "Rise and shine Genessa-sempai it's time to get ready for today's carniv-" but genessa just groaned and interrupted him. "Go away! I don't want to right now; UGH my neck hurts so I think I'll take a personal day" she said slothfully. "Ummm… Genessa you can't take a personal day you're one of the highest ranking Pandora in the academy" Arthur said obviously; "I can do whatever I want now get out of my room!" She said irritated. "Okay but the headmistress isn't going to be pleased" Arthur said as walked out of her room. " AAAHHH! Finally I'm just gonna have some time for genessa to be genessa" she said while folding her arms behind her head as she relaxes. The redhead Pandora grabbed the remote and tried to turn on the T.V. but it refuses to come on; "why won't my T.V.-UGHHH!... Arthur…Arthur!...ARTHUR!" she said greatly. "Yes sempai" Arthur said as he entered the room again "the remotes not working" she said gloomily. "UUUHHHMMM genessa-sempai the batteries are out" he said in a nonchalant tone; "Well go put in some new ones" she said objectively. "Okay" he said walking out the room again; after a while Arthur returned giving her the repowered remote. She flipped through the channels going through action, sports, news, cooking, and fitness; when she reached her favorite channel all she got was static. "UHHH what happened to channel 150 it's all static-y now" Genessa said angrily. All Arthur could was mumble nervously trying to explain what's going on, "**WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!**" she said frustrated, but Arthur only mumbled further. "**NO! NO!** you get it fixed and this time I want AT&T because I'm tired of basic cable; I want AT&T or Xfinity, whichever one is better now go" she said seriously with a hint of annoyance. "Okay" he said leaving the room once again; "God what a dumbass" genessa said. Soon Kaho hiragi came barging in the room with terror in her face; " Ganessa the nova have made a new deathbeam and their targeting it at the academy; we're all going to do die" kaho said frightened. Then Arthur came running up passing the two Pandora's while saying "**We're all gonna die!**". Genessa Roland only said one thing, "**okay you know what this is just the worst day I ever had**."

Then the West Genetics academy was destroyed.

* * *

_(A/N: If you're wondering what the explosion looks like just look up a video of the white house explosion from the movie independence day.)_

_So how was it I hope this could hold off just until tomorrow when I update so please review and I'll get back to you. _


	13. Caught in the Act (well almost)

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with school and then there was thanksgiving break tryin to unwind from all the stress. But now I'm back and will start updating to you all to make up for lost time. So anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

**Caught in the Act (well almost)**

Inside the main office was Sister Margaret listening to Su na lee about her reasons for her visit at the academy. "I'm just saying that if it is okay that see how kazuya is doing during his time at west genetics?"

Meanwhile in kazuya's room our limiter was looking for something to wear for his day off of school when he heard a loud knocking on the door. He opened to see Kaho Hiriagi standing there but something was off about her as she was breathing hard, her face flushed red, and eyes darken with some would say could be lust. "Hey kaho how are you'mmpphh-" was all he could say before she mashed her lips against his while pushing him into the room as she closed the door.

"Of course, Su Na". Many things have happened since kazuya had arrived here but, none of it has affected his state condition in the wrong way. If there are any issues or changes that come to mind I will let you know. "However if there is one thing I know about gengo and his family is that abnormality seems to always happen whenever they're around", Sister Margaret said.

We now head back to our young people as they are now naked with kaho landing down flat on kazuya as her face faced his member as his faced her vagina. In a minute, they swiftly and belligerently started to slurp and lick each other mercilessly without breaking down, their moans inaudible as their mouths are caught up in sending each other to total ecstasy. They could hear sucking and gurgling sounds from each other which proved that they're having fun tasting and almost eating each other off, treating their private spots as if it's a weakness. Kaho sucked him, her tongue entering the tip of the slit of his erection again to taste the white cream as they came, they sheepishly accepted every drop that they could finish off, and kaho made soft moans to turn him on again, and moved away from his body, lying beside kazuya before sitting up and moving to his face for another kiss, tasting their own bodoly fluids as their tongues tangled, and carefully the representative moved her lower body to lie on him again, and kazuya felt soft skin against his hard flesh.

"True." "But great things have happened because of them," said the chevilar pandora on the other side of the desk. "Thank you for this, Margaret. Su Na left the office and began her trek to kazuya's room while enjoying the view of the academy grounds.

He pulled away, and she smiled this time gently, sitting on his member as she lifted her upper body, her hands on his stomach. She lowered herself, and felt completely full in this position as she started to ride him without him supporting her body. She went up and down on his erection, soft and loud moans escaping her mouth. "kazuya... Kazuya..." She said repeatedly, the faster she rode him like she is riding on a wild horse galloping about. He didn't look away, not once as she continued to ride him, mentioning his name once in a while, their bodies sweating freely and kaho felt her heart being ready to spurt, so she placed one hand on her chest to calm it down as she sloped her head to the side and continued riding him, her hips now moving on its own without control. Each time she retracted his member the more he wanted to fuck her again and again. He closed one eye as he came in her, as she threw her head back with a loud moan of his name, and in the outcome of that period of sex she pulled herself out of him and stuck her tongue out, as they smashed their mouths together.

Su Na was walking outside noticing all the different Pandora and limiters looking wondering what she was doing here. She paid them no attention or glances as she continued down the path to her objective.

At first he paused, but he could feel the throbbing in his member as it went up, the tip burning as it was anxious to enter that pert hole and send her to cloud nine. Slowly walking to her as she panted irritably, and he grabbed the cheeks of her butt and rammed in her, and she cried in soreness and longing, her average bosom pressing against the thick soft sheets of the bed as he pulled out and went back in again, giving her blasts of ecstasy. "Keep going..." She said, saliva dripping from her open lips and cringed as a finger pushed into her primary entrance, toying with the soft, damp skin before two more fingers entered, separating the muscles and she gave a excessive cry, squirming her hips as he impaled her again and again, a third finger going in her main hole as his free hand that held her hip bone traveled up to her breasts and gave one a good squeeze as he made one last thrust in her as she came on his fingers that were still inside.

"Here it is" sun a said as she sees the boys dorm in the distance. "I'm sure kazuya has kept himself well-mannered during his stay here". Once she was in front of the door she knocked on the door to let her presence be known. She heard a slight shuffling and then a hard thump as she heard a "be right there!" emanating from the door. Soon the door opened to reveal kazuya and kaho both fully dressed but their hair a bit messed up. "So kazuya we'll talk later about the thing right" kaho said pretending to make important conversation while not blushing at the same time; "yeah that thing as soon as possible" kazuya responded as hiriagi went down the hallway past Su na. "Ms. Lee what a surprise to see you here" kazuya said with a nervous expression; "kazuya it's okay to call me by my first name" she said with a slight smile. "Okay so what brings you here Su na" he said. "Your grandfather sent me to see how you are doing for a couple days; there hasn't been anything going on here that's unusual hasn't there?" "Nope nothing I haven't heard or seen" kazuya said having lie due to the fact he doesn't know how Su Na and his grandfather will react to the news of him seducing every Pandora he knows. "Any way why don't I show you around the city" kazuya said as he gestured to the door; "that would be nice" Su na replied as she followed out of the dorms with him.

The docks were quiet due to the fact that the workers have the day. Everything would have been fine if there a lot bubbles forming in the near the edge of the port as a hand emerged from the water and grasped the surface. The figure pulled itself out of the water to reveal a wet and naked Kazuha aoi breathing hard from the lack of oxygen. She slowly wondered how she survived and how long it has been since being in stasis. The elder sibling checked all the surrounding buildings for clothes and was only able to a pair of khaki pants, a black trench coat and blue baseball cap but no underwear. Once she was dressed she realized she had to head to west genetics to find out what happened while she was gone. "Better get moving now" she said as she began walking away from the docks and to West Genetics Academy.

**_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye._**

**_H. Jackson Brown, Jr. _**

* * *

So how was longer than the last chapter I bet anyway read review and i'll update again


	14. AN

Hey there TYZO300 here and with some news. I just uploaded two new stories Rated M stories but however administration deleted one of them and that was my second strike my first being uploading a story that was more like a request. Anyway until I know for sure it's safe I'm not going to upload anymore chapters or stories on fanfiction however I have an account on deviantart you can use to view my stories and updates. Just look for a Tymaryland619 okay

Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
